howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Rock a Singing Telegram
"How to Rock a Singing Telegram" is the 18th episode in season 1 of How to Rock. It first aired on September 22, 2012. Plot Kacey decides to help too-shy Stevie ask her crush to the school dance through the use of singing telegrams, but the response she gets surprises her; Zander, Kevin, and Nelson are also assigned telegrams, but they backfire horribly. Episode Summary Kacey asks everyone what all the biggest stars in the music industry have that they don't. Kevin guesses a lot of money, but Kacey says a fan that they have a fan that blows through their hair as they sing, and agrees with Kevin that they have millions of dollars. She holds up a fan to her face, and fantasizes she is performing in a concert as it is blowing. But in reality, it is not and Nelson points this out to her. Kacey suggests that she needs a bigger fan, and Stevie thinks she needs smaller hair. Zander then mentions that the singing telegram fundraiser is going great. Stevie says that the more money they sell, the more money they make for the marching band, who need new uniforms. Kevin mentions that people wonder why the bellhops are wearing tubas. Nelson shows Kacey three columns to show whose sending a telegram, one for who is getting it, and one for the message they have to sing. Nelson calls it Triple-Column Goodness, and Kevin mentions that if anyone uses it, they will be sued. Nelson tells Kacey that John Berger wants to give Eliza Simmons a telegram, asking her to the dance on Saturday night. Cut to the scene where they sing to Eliza. The kid who sits next to you (next to you) In Bio and Algebra 2 (Algebra 2) Is all about goin' to (going to the... The dance with you So please, please won't you say yes It will make John super glad But if you say no, pleas don't go with Tad. Eliza says yes, Nelson says it costs five bucks to sing their answer to John, and Kevin says it costs ten bucks if she wants him to rap too. Meanwhile, Molly discusses with Grace about the only thing she doesn't love about going to school dances is constantly turning down so many boys, to which Grace agrees. A boy with a long scarf next to Molly tries to tell her something, but she is quick tell him that she doesn't want to go to the dance with him. But the boy actually was asking Molly to get off of his long scarf. But the girls believe that he's into her. While Stevie is rehearsing a song, Phil walks by and greets her, she begins to stammer and wave. Nelson points out that he makes her babble-y but she denies it. Kacey says that he's cute and that Stevie should ask him to the dance. Stevie says that she might or might not. Nelson says that she shouldn't wait too long. He asks her if she knows about the expression with an early bird getting the worm, to which Stevie says that the worm gets it. Nelson says that she have just said she knew, then he bites off a pen cap from his pen. Zander, Nelson, and Kevin make a deal with a girl at a lunch table. Nelson tells her that if she buy nine singing telegrams, she'll get the tenth one for free. She says she'll do it, but she wants Zander to sing all of them. She says that Zander has to sing "I love you more than anyone else in the school" to her ten times. Kevin and Nelson both laugh, and they leave Zander and the girl alone, to her delight. She notes that she'd never thought they'd leave. Nelson and Kevin join Kacey at their normal lunch table. Kacey spots Phil which she says to Stevie. She encourages Stevie to say something, like "Hey, Phil. Want to go to the dance with me?". Stevie agrees, but immediately sits back down and says she can't. Nelson tells her to just send Phil a singing telegram. Kevin wants to rap, Nelson says that Zander will beatbox, and he himself will get his groove on in the background, then he begins dancing. Stevie orders him to stop, and says she wants Kacey to do it. Kacey tells her that she will for five bucks. Stevie just stares at Kacey's empty hand, so Kacey tells her that she was kidding and she doesn't really have to pay her. Zander tunes his ukelele with the girl at the other lunch table, and she finally tells him that she thinks it's tuned now. He sings a telegram, to which she says it is "so sweet". Then when he tries to get up, she stops him and tells him to sing it nine more times. In history class, Grace asks Molly what her favorite way to tell a guy no. Molly says it's a hard-y, because she cherishes them all. But she says that she's been loving the "Cloud of Confusion" the most. she then tells Grace to pretend that she is a guy asking her out. Grace then says she's a boy and wants to ask Molly to the dance. Molly pretends that she has no idea what she is talking about and says, "You wanna take me to France?" and "You have what on your pants?". Grace finally says, "Forget it!". When she begins acting herself, she compliments Molly for frustrating her. They both do their "Perf Power" handshake and call it the "Rejecting Guys Edition". Phil walks inside the classroom, and Stevie tells Kacey that it's time fro her to the singing telegram. Kacey takes off her glasses, picks up her boombox and walks in front of Phil, who is already seated. She tells him the telegram is from a very special lady, and wipes off all of the stuff on the teacher's desk. She sits on it and begins singing: Hey, Phil You're so thrill So why not take the chance At a romance at the dance With the catch at the school She's so cool She'll make you drool So let's skip the guessing And get to the yessing Phil thinks it's fantastic, and says he'd love to go the dance with her. She looks at him and says, "What?". In the next scene, Kacey and Stevie walk into the cafeteria, and Kacey assures Stevie that she's not going to the dance with Phil. Stevie asks her, "Why Not"? She says that Phil's cool, Kacey's cool, and she's cool with letting them go to the dance with each other. When Kacey asks why Stevie doesn't mind them going together, she tells Kacey that Phil is someone she could have gone to the dance with, not the guy she has to go with. Kacey asks what should she do, Stevie tells her to go the dance with Phil. She implies that she would be a bad friend if she stopped Kacey from going to the dance with a really cute guy. Phil walks up to Kacey, and asks her if she still wants to go to the dance. Stevie mouths "yes" and dances behind Phil. Kacey tells Phil, "Sure." They walk away together, as Stevie watches them and says,"Great". Later on in the cafeteria, Nelson, Kevin and Zander are approached by Andy in the cafeteria. He says he'd like to buy a singing telegram to ask Stevie to the dance. Nelson tells him that he doesn't think that's the best idea. Andy says that he only has eyes for Stevie, so Zander says he should find someone else. Andy gets mad at them for judging him, so they give in. He gives them lyrics he wrote for Stevie and asks them to sing it to her like Big Time Rush. Cast *Cymphonique Miller as Kacey Simon *Samantha Boscarino as Molly Garfunkel *Max Schneider as Zander Robbins *Lulu Antariksa as Stevie Baskara *Halston Sage as Grace King *Noah Crawford as Nelson Baxter *Christopher O'Neal as Kevin Reed *Kirk Fox as Mr. March *Jacob Houston as Andy Bartlet *HaleyAnn Johnson as Dahlia *William Bornkesell as Gary *Christian Kramme as Phil *Fuschia! as Iverne Trivia *David confirmed that episode will have a version of the song "Rock With Me," *Molly seems to have relaxed her her contempt for non-Perfs, especially Kevin and Nelson *Molly and Grace are desperate to get a date to the dance. *Andy mentions Big Time Rush when he asked a singing telegram for Stevie. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:2012 Episodes